


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 101

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [1]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 101 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 101 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 101

NOLAN  
money

TRANSLATION  
_Jaja_

SPIRIT RIDERS (IRATHIENT)  
Very nice, very nice.

TRANSLATION  
_Nimi kima. Nimi kima._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
At ease, friends. We don’t want trouble.

TRANSLATION  
_Susú, zmanyu. Nabeme eleisǝ tizeru._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Little one. Why do you partner with this human? Why not ride with your own kind?

TRANSLATION  
_Tihisha. Alegnǝ egrǝ tha higyǝ tishuma gyi nazǝ? Aleme tha thwirla lila gyi nazǝ?_

IRISA (CASTITHAN)  
shit.

TRANSLATION  
_shtako_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Such fire. You are Irathient to be sure.

TRANSLATION  
_Sazǝ sazri. Zrathe tha thiri ila._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
She’s just this human’s pet. Does he feed you little treats?

TRANSLATION  
_Trúndǝha higyǝ pahashumi iza hei. Luna eluhe timisisu?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
We’re cannibals. Why don’t you stay for dinner?

TRANSLATION  
_Halaidǝ ibi. Aweme thevungu agdaha gyi nazǝ?_

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
You don't need my roller, do you? It's a piece of crap anyway. Lousy mileage. Heater never worked.

TRANSLATION  
_Aweme tha hunu gyi rólame gyi thezuhaktu, nirime? Ukrage, shosho. Thuvu thesu thǝmaili. Enéinggurǝ ubeshakte thessume_

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
See? Worthless.

TRANSLATION  
_Ebishǝ? Gashika._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Empty your pack.

TRANSLATION  
_ǝsúny nudrelaa._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
Good stuff's still inside the Ark.

TRANSLATION  
_Argyigyu arko rimi._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Empty it.

TRANSLATION  
_ǝsúny 'unaa._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
An Irathient to be sure.

TRANSLATION  
_Zrathe tha thiri._

NOLAN  
Fuck me.

TRANSLATION  
_Sho · huch_

DOC YEWLL (IRATHIENT)  
Okay, bitch. Hand me that charge-blade or I will toss you out into the street and the shrill can snack on your unappetizing I-rath guts.

TRANSLATION  
_Okay, haigyi. Lemagyi kala ézushiru to meké ila shedanluha ekpaku sǝ ba shelu rivuthiu I-rǝth rírgyǝla shrile. Kwázigyǝ!_

DATAK  
motherfucker

TRANSLATION  
_nanggo_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
I'm not late! Mr. Tarr! I don't want you to think I'm late!

TRANSLATION  
_Chiráwe nda kwala! Tarazwo! Chiráwe nda tsu noraki do oherulu merushma!_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
Gelik hasn't come to collect!

TRANSLATION  
_Pombanu me Gelika re witsa róniganupsa!_

CHILDREN (CASTITHAN)  
Daddy! Daddy!

TRANSLATION  
_Vavo! Vavo!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Dear young ones.

TRANSLATION  
_Chimáhe livo._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
I have so much of this -- do you think you could possibly help me eat some?

TRANSLATION  
_Ji ksa ilíne kyera… Ilinja fanulo me liva re magukswe, finjili she?_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Someone will come. You approach me personally like this again and I’ll break more than your hand.

TRANSLATION  
_Shafya re ronunda je. Gwola bira-ka-bíra jidhóhe zara hadhalu lena ka zara gwola vanga kyuro sha yazulu._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Life is coy and must be firmly embraced.

TRANSLATION  
_Shínovana ksa zeme ya jeme miya re ripsanje folekswa je._

ALAK  
What the fuck?!

TRANSLATION  
_Sho · huch?!_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
I’m gonna cut his ass open!

TRANSLATION  
_Nangga do dare adúnda je!_

KENYA (IRATHIENT)  
Get the fuck out of here.

TRANSLATION  
_Lené nukwithla._

PROMOTER (IRATHIENT)  
giant balls!

TRANSLATION  
_gyándurǝ_

RAFE  
Fuck me.

TRANSLATION  
_Jing-ai_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Why would I go anywhere with you, Grandpa?

TRANSLATION  
_Sho me norak' 'go shezhe we, fa-bonuyo?_

KENYA  
What the fuck...?

TRANSLATION  
_Sho hooch?_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I want to know what you plan to do about this animal!

TRANSLATION  
_Shidhohe ksa jemya derunja do bazunda erushma je!_

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
Datak, let me handle this...

TRANSLATION  
_Fa-Detako, javimya ksa ji re bázudhonje zhulawa…_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
He tried to murder my son!

TRANSLATION  
_Javimyo anga do mazu lákinupsa!_

RAFE (CASTITHAN)  
Your son’s been fucking my daughter!

TRANSLATION  
_Norak' ang'sa zara tava do gwoku onya!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I’ll fuck you with my knife!

TRANSLATION  
_Zara baira nggo · gwola · gwoka!_

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
Stop it!

TRANSLATION  
_Pazudho!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
toughs

TRANSLATION  
_chango_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I will have justice.

TRANSLATION  
_Mémizhiwa do vánganunda je!_

RAFE  
fuck

TRANSLATION  
_hanjo_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
What do you see?

TRANSLATION  
_Etu nazǝ?_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
The scouts are picking up a heat signature over the next rise.

TRANSLATION  
_Ekesa tithihu lithebeshu stúnggura shei nushei nurunde._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Arkfall?

TRANSLATION  
_Árko nur?_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Bigger. Much bigger.

TRANSLATION  
_Nuhagne · shebaktu nenu. Kima._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Tell them to check it out.

TRANSLATION  
_Shetunggurhe alakthá._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Check it out.

TRANSLATION  
_ǝtunggúr nuna._

BIKE-MOUNTED SCOUT (IRATHIENT)  
Holy fuck.

TRANSLATION  
_Gyadake!_

BIKE-MOUNTED SCOUT (IRATHIENT)  
Volge! Aaaiiiieeeee!

TRANSLATION  
_Vogyi! Hiiiiiiiiiiyuuu!_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Turn around! Go! Go!

TRANSLATION  
_ǝzéd! ǝthít! ǝthít!_

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
shit

TRANSLATION  
_shtako_

DOC YEWLL (CASTITHAN)  
Shit!

TRANSLATION  
_shtako_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Purity through modification

TRANSLATION  
_Ioveru emagzanyeroma_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
We are stronger together!

TRANSLATION  
_Habanggur habakta ibi zezenya! Thezuhaktu!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Okay, folks, you heard the man. Ten to one on the new guy.

TRANSLATION  
_Okay, fákahǝ: hawakeri anosǝ. Gyi hwazi Sathetusu gyi sazemi._

SPECTATOR #1 (IRATHIENT)  
One human against the champion?

TRANSLATION  
_Gyi · gyano · hashumǝ hazemi?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You heard me.

TRANSLATION  
_Melakeri._

SPECTATOR #1 (IRATHIENT)  
You must be crazy. They’ll be mopping his brains off the floor.

TRANSLATION  
_Tei adaragbame ila. Shepagnagna · ubírǝha · pa nuvumme._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Oh yeah? I’ve got fifty says different.

TRANSLATION  
_Lenala? Senala neneimbu sǝdúnistame_

SPECTATOR #2 (IRATHIENT)  
I’ll take that action.

TRANSLATION  
_Mena shrundu nalǝ tikise._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Okay, okay... this doesn’t change a thing. My money’s still on the new guy.

TRANSLATION  
_Okay, okay… Nememe itwazǝ. Ezenyagyu skrípǝme gyi hwazi._

SPECTATOR #2 (IRATHIENT)  
There’s no way a human can take on a Bio-Man!

TRANSLATION  
_Shebaktu kashumi tishuma? Sameme!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Then this should be real easy for you. One hundred says he knocks him flat.

TRANSLATION  
_Enugnǝ shetusu nutrababe gyi ila. Haka agbǝrevu? Sǝgyálista._

SPECTATOR #3 (IRATHIENT)  
Two hundred says he leaves here in a box.

TRANSLATION  
_Hené ríshili eneneimbuhe wazigyǝ? Sashínasta._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You’re on. Anybody else?

TRANSLATION  
_Malǝ erundǝ. Hazǝ sommǝ?_


End file.
